


До любви

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	До любви

Постепенно, почти незаметно для глаза, поздняя осень сменялась зимой. Утром воздух был как глоток ледяной воды, застревал в груди – и ни туда, ни сюда.  
Виллу Бурроне окружали виноградники; печальное зрелище – черные искривленные стволы змеились по шпалерам, кое-где на ветках виднелись сморщенные сизые ягоды, забытые даже вечно голодными птицами.  
Хибари оставил машину у входа в дом и прошел внутрь, на запах чая и выпечки. В столовой сидел Савада. Он был здесь совсем один – телохранителей и слуг они, разумеется, не считали. Но как возможный фактор утечки все же учитывали – поэтому к моменту появления Ирие на вилле не должно было остаться посторонних; сборы начались уже сейчас, с приездом Хибари.  
– А, Хибари-сан, – Савада снял очки и устало потер глаза. – Какие новости?  
– Рынок переполнен коробочками. Их, кажется, даже больше, чем колец.  
– Такого не может быть, – вяло возразил Савада. Он придвинул пустую чашку к краю стола, у которого стоял Хибари, кивком показал на стул – “присаживайся, не стой”.  
Хибари его проигнорировал. Подошел к камину, присел на корточки, протянул руки к пламени, греясь.  
Это была их обычная игра, но за ней стояло большее: неизменное предложение и неизменный отказ.  
– Сейчас любой кретин может купить коробочку с кольцом и показывать фокусы на Рождество, – сказал Хибари.  
– Один умник с хорошо подвешенным языком стоит ста таких кретинов, – ответил Савада, наливая себе чай.  
– Умники всегда стоили дороже кретинов, – хмыкнул Хибари. – И давай на этом закончим с прелюдией.  
Он встал, поворачиваясь – и вдруг почувствовал озноб, перепад температур оказался слишком ощутимым. Савада сидел за большим, на тридцать или сорок персон, столом, сутулился как старик и возил платком по линзам очков.  
За окном слышались голоса, стук закрывающихся дверей, шум моторов. Люди уходили – и дом засыпал, погружаясь в зиму.  
– Бьякуран Джессо, – сказал Савада, когда шум утих. – Я не видел более опасного и амбициозного человека. Занзас в сравнении с ним – сама кротость.  
– И он собирает Тринисетте, – кивнул Хибари, садясь за стол рядом с Савадой.  
– Он отлично защищен, – продолжил тот. – У него офис в центре Рима. Его всегда окружают обычные люди. Даже я бы не стал бомбить Рим.  
Савада замолчал.  
“Даже ты, Хибари-сан”, – закончил за него Хибари.  
– И теперь я думаю, что мне делать с кольцами Вонголы, с моей частью Тринисетте? В какую пещеру спрятать “мою прелесть”? – Савада криво улыбнулся. Он все тер, не замечая, стекла платком, и дужки поскрипывали от слишком сильного давления.  
– Сбрось их в Ородруин, – ответил Хибари. – Не так уж они нам и нужны.  
Савада улыбнулся и наконец-то оставил в покое очки, положил их на стол.  
– Верно, они нам не нужны. Никто из наших даже не заметит подмены.  
– Тогда я свяжусь с Пассаджеро.  
– Ты про того мошенника? Который еще якобы нашел тайные записки Инноченте?  
Хибари кивнул.  
– У Пассаджеро есть два достоинства. Он первоклассный ювелир. И если его прирежут, никто не удивится.  
– Ты все отлично придумал, Хибари-сан.  
На какое-то мгновение лицо Савады озарила яростная, безумная радость – и тут же исчезла. А потом Хибари услышал тонкий перезвон колокольчиков. Савада достал телефон из кармана, посмотрел на экран.  
– Шоичи будет через пятнадцать минут. И кстати, Кёя.  
Хибари вскинул взгляд – так неожиданно Савада назвал его по имени.  
– Как у вас дела с Дино-саном?  
– Он не знает о том, о чем ему не нужно знать, – Хибари улыбнулся. – До сих пор не догадался. Гони десятку, ты проиграл.  
– Нет, это ты гони десятку, – ответил Савада, поворачиваясь к двери. – Потому что он сейчас поднимается по лестнице.

Дверь дрогнула, а потом столовую тряхнуло взрывной волной. Савада привстал, опираясь на стол. Тяжелое деревянное полотно двери качнулось – и медленно, как в рапиде, начало падать. Из коридора тянуло дымом, и сам этот дым – ядовито-розовый и смутно знакомый – вползал внутрь. На пороге кто-то стоял. Неужели и правда Дино? Был виден только темный силуэт.  
А потом он шагнул вперед, выныривая из розовых клубов, и торопливо сообщил:  
– Я до нее даже не дотрагивался!  
– Дино... сан? – удивленно спросил Савада.  
– Я вас знаю? – так же удивленно ответил... Черт возьми, да, это был Дино Каваллоне, помолодевший лет так на десять.  
Перемещение во времени.  
Эта технология существовала давно, но была настолько ненадежной, что никто в здравом уме не стал бы ее использовать. Тогда кто, и самое главное, зачем отправил сюда это... это чучело, растрепанное, в растянутой желтой майке, старой куртке и спортивных штанах, да еще и с отверткой в руке?  
Чучело окинуло взглядом комнату – глаза чуть сузились, взгляд будто прочерчивал пунктирную линию: кольцо на Савадином пальце, герб Вонголы на стене, недопитый чай, машины за окном. А потом остановился на Хибари.  
Дино смотрел на него, изумленно и восторженно, уголки его губ будто сами ползли вверх, и Хибари вдруг почувствовал, как что-то шевельнулось внутри. Откликнулось.  
– Ты Десятый Вонгола? – спросил Дино, все еще не отводя взгляда от Хибари, но обращаясь к Саваде.  
– Угадал, – посмеиваясь, ответил Савада. – А ты как сюда попал?  
– Реборн потащил меня в... Кстати, где он?  
– Умер. Неделю, что ли, назад.  
Дино резко повернулся к Саваде. Скользнул к столу, остановился, споткнувшись о стул, тут же, не глядя, поймал за спинку, поставил на место. По его руке стекало Пламя, оранжевые сполохи ложились на деревянную поверхность.

– А что случилось с доном Тимотео? – негромко и очень спокойно спросил Дино.

Эта интонация неожиданно напомнила Хибари его Дино, и наваждение растаяло.  
Взрослый Дино Каваллоне был похож на какую-нибудь супермодель с калькулятором в голове. С ним было удобно – он ничего не хотел от Хибари. Он, казалось, ни от кого ничего не хотел, но всегда получал все, стоило ему только включить свое пресловутое обаяние.  
На Хибари эти штуки не действовали, ему просто нравилось трахаться с Каваллоне – и наблюдать, как эта безупречная золотая статуя плавится в его руках.  
“Попробуй расплавить пламя”, – мелькнуло в голове насмешливое, и Хибари, поморщившись, вернулся в реальность.  
– ...Ты?! – воскликнул Дино. – Ты – тот мелкий Цуна, сын советника Иэмицу? Я же тебя знаю!  
– Наверное, видел фото, – ответил Савада. – Тебе сейчас должно быть двадцать.  
– Точно.  
– Десятилетняя Базука, – Савада повернулся к Хибари. – Или что-то вроде.  
– Даже самые безумные ученые привязаны к десятичной системе счисления, – пожал плечами Хибари. – Это было очевидно. Пять минут и обратно.  
Савада многозначительно покашлял и посмотрел на часы.  
– Кажется, ты сейчас занят, – кивнул Дино. – Давай продолжим позже?  
– Догадливый, – пробормотал под нос Хибари.  
– Пойду погуляю, – улыбнулся Дино. – Здесь красивые пейзажи.  
Он шагнул к лежащей на полу двери, осторожно на нее наступил – и вышел.  
Савада смотрел ему вслед. Когда Дино скрылся за поворотом коридора, что-то загрохотало и покатилось.  
– Он тебе сейчас весь дом разнесет, – равнодушно заметил Хибари, пытаясь отвлечься от странного ощущения. Его будто что-то покалывало в предвкушении, чуть ли не подбрасывало на месте.  
– Это предложение? – спросил Савада и достал телефон.  
– Мне все равно, – Хибари закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку стула. Ощущение предвкушения нарастало, он чувствовал себя бутылкой шампанского, которую хорошенько встряхнули.  
– Прошу тебя, Хибари-сан, – вздохнул Савада. – Спаси мою виллу от Дино Каваллоне. Кто, если не ты?  
Хибари подошел к дверному проему – и вдруг понял, что не помнит, как встал из-за стола, как пересек комнату, как, в конце концов, вообще на это согласился.  
Дверь жалобно хрустнула под ногами.  
– Он может исчезнуть в любой момент, а мы так и не узнаем, кто и зачем использовал Десятилетнюю Базуку, – объяснил Хибари.  
– Да, да, все так, – донеслось из-за спины прочувствованное. И вдруг голос Савады сорвался на выдохе: – Господи, какой же он... другой.

Дино Каваллоне стоял, прислонившись к кованому забору, засунув руки в карманы, и ждал. Хибари подошел, молча встал рядом.  
– Так странно, – сказал Дино. – Десять лет. Какой я сейчас?  
– Совсем другой.  
– А моя семья?  
– Процветает. Насколько это сейчас возможно.  
Дино кивнул и придвинулся чуть ближе – так, что почти можно было ощутить тепло его тела. Солнце превращало волосы в пламенеющую корону, слепило глаза, но Хибари не стал отворачиваться.  
“Сможешь ли ты расплавить пламя?”  
– Реборн притащил меня в какой-то грязный притон, сказал, здесь по вечерам собирается семья... кажется, Джовино? Или Бонвено?  
– Бовино.  
– Да, точно, Бовино, – Дино посмотрел на него заинтересованно и неожиданно нежно, этот взгляд ласкал, тормошил, отдавался в груди болезненным тянущим оцепенением.  
– Пойдем прогуляемся, – сказал Хибари. – Постарайся не снести ворота.  
– Ты, кажется, неплохо меня знаешь, – засмеялся Дино. – Мы друзья?  
Хибари усмехнулся.  
– Я бы так не сказал.  
– А кто?  
– Ты продолжай, – ответил Хибари и пошел вниз по дороге, ведущей к виноградникам.  
– Я у него, конечно, спросил, зачем мне в притоне отвертка, а он, как обычно, ничего не объяснил. И знаешь, зачем она мне понадобилась? Ты не поверишь! Нужно было открутить какой-то металлический ящик от пола. Угадай, кому пришлось его тащить?  
– И что было в ящике?  
Дино смущенно покашлял, и Хибари замедлил шаг, оборачиваясь.  
– Так что?  
– Розовые патроны.  
Хибари остановился. Вздохнул, молча покачал головой и пошел вперед. Он, конечно, знал историю Каваллоне, но сейчас ловил себя на том, что не верит в нее; тут какой-то обман, ну разве это может быть Дино?  
Они обогнули виноградники и подошли к краю плато. На жухлой траве, растущей между камнями, все еще лежал иней, а внизу, под ногами, затянутый прозрачной дымкой, стелился коричнево-зеленый ковер. Дино глянул вниз, заслоняясь рукавом от порыва ветра, и спросил:  
– Тебе не холодно?

Неожиданно Хибари вспомнил знакомый, очень похожий голос, произносящий эти же слова, с этой же интонацией, и то, как на плечи ложится теплая тяжесть.  
Он тогда раздраженно повел плечами, сбрасывая пальто, белое – в грязь, потянул Дино к себе за ремень брюк и ответил:  
– Холодно. И я собираюсь согреться.  
– Пойдем в дом, – сказал Дино, уклоняясь от жадного, настойчивого поцелуя. – Кёя, ты как ребенок, честное слово.  
У них по-другому не получалось. Дино, со всем своим опытом, со всей своей томной многолетней усталостью, этот мистер Вселенная, чертов босс Каваллоне – и Хибари, которого все устраивало. Ему уже давно не хотелось победить.  
Ему достаточно было трахать мистера Вселенную.  
Просто побеждать уже было некому.  
“Этот вырастет и станет таким же”, – со странной злобой, удивившей его самого, подумал Хибари. Чувство утраты, скрытое под толщей привычного равнодушия, вырвалось наружу, и теперь Хибари было хорошо. Его до судорог бесил Дино Каваллоне и ему было хорошо.

– Ты странно выглядишь, – с беспокойством заметил Дино, подойдя ближе. – Слушай, пойдем в дом.  
Хибари резко повернулся, схватил за отвороты куртки, дернул на себя – успел увидеть изумление в распахнутых карих глазах – и поцеловал, раздвигая губы Дино почти насильно, радуясь его нежеланию. А потом что-то надавило на затылок, подталкивая еще ближе; Дино ответил. Свободной рукой он залез под пиджак, потянул рубашку из-под ремня, отпустил, сильно провел по спине – позвоночник будто продернуло электрическим разрядом. Хибари отвернул голову; да что этот Дино себе позволяет? Он уже открыл было рот, собираясь одернуть, оттолкнуть, но тут Дино шепнул:  
– Пожалуйста, не говори ничего.  
Его губы скользнули возле уха, язык задел мочку – и этого уже оказалось достаточно, а Дино все продолжал что-то бормотать, настойчиво и невнятно, то прикусывая, то целуя шею, Хибари не мог разобрать ни одного слова.  
Ему нечего было противопоставить этому бессмысленному мягкому напору.  
Как же все это глупо.  
– Я не против, – наконец, ответил он; голос не слушался.  
Дино отстранился, посмотрел на него настороженно, потом медленно улыбнулся.  
– Ты не против. А я в тебя сразу влюбился, как только увидел. Сначала не понял, что это. А сейчас понял.  
Хибари пожал плечами, отворачиваясь – “я-то что могу поделать”.  
Ветер усилился, и они пошли в дом.

У самых ворот их обогнала машина. Заехала во двор, из нее вышел Ирие, подозрительно оглянулся на Хибари. Тот махнул рукой – все в порядке.  
– Кто это? – спросил Дино.  
– Никто.  
Они пересекли двор, прошли в дом. Ирие ждал у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж – бледный, в перекосившихся очках, с подозрением на лице.  
– Привет, – бросил Хибари.  
– Кто это? – спросил Ирие, глядя на Дино. – Этого не может быть, я же только...  
– Савада тебя заждался, – отмахнулся Хибари. – Я потом подойду.  
С этими словами он взял Дино за руку и потащил за собой – куда-нибудь, неважно, куда, подальше от столовой с выбитой дверью, от Савады, от настоящего.  
Тот послушно шел, только в коридоре остановился, выдернул руку. Хибари обернулся.  
Небрежно зацепил пальцем кольцо молнии на куртке Дино и, глядя прямо в зло сузившиеся глаза, потянул застежку вниз.  
Дино перехватил его руку.  
– Пойдем, – мягко сказал Хибари. – Не забивай себе голову чужими секретами.  
“Неужели и я когда-то был таким же?”  
Он чувствовал себя странно, по телу расходились волны тепла, отголоски чужой силы будоражили, словно Хибари проснулся от долгого, долгого сна. В чужих глазах билось Пламя, проступало сквозь кожу, окружая Дино сияющим ореолом. Давление на запястье все усиливалось; кажется, хрустнули кости, но Хибари стоял, не шевелясь, опьяненный, ошеломленный.  
– Мне не нужны твои секреты, – ответил Дино. – Мне нужен ты.  
В его голосе звучала обида.  
– Ты сломаешь мне руку, – заметил Хибари. – Учти, сразу после этого я сломаю тебе шею.  
Дино растерянно посмотрел вниз, разжал пальцы. И вдруг спросил:  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Кёя.  
– Кёя, – повторил Дино так пугающе знакомо. Во всем этом была какая-то нестыковка, будто что-то простое и важное ускользало от взгляда.  
“Мы не сможем победить Бьякурана. А он бы смог. И я бы раньше смог. Что же в нем такого, чего нет в нас?”  
– О чем задумался? – поинтересовался Дино и, сжав его ладонь, потянул вместе с застежкой молнии вниз.  
– О тебе.  
Пока Дино переваривал эти слова, Хибари качнулся вперед, дотрагиваясь губами до его губ и поворачивая ручку двери.  
– Сюда, – он толкнул Дино в комнату, в приоткрывшуюся дверь, прижал к стене. Снова поцеловал, но тот отстранился.  
– Что, уже не хочешь? – мурлыкнул Хибари ему на ухо. Дино покачал головой:  
– Нет, я хочу, но… не так. Можно?  
Он выглядел неестественно сосредоточенным, как выпивший человек, который хочет казаться трезвым.  
– Можно, – ответил Хибари и шагнул назад. Неторопливо стащил пиджак, развязал галстук, расстегнул рубашку. Взялся за ремень брюк и неожиданно почувствовал страшную усталость. “Что я делаю? Зачем?” От пола повеяло холодом, по комнате гуляли сквозняки. Дино подошел, обнял, прижавшись всем телом, и Хибари почувствовал, что у него стоит.  
– Я так об этом мечтал, – тихо сказал Дино.  
– Что, все пятнадцать минут?  
– Мне кажется, гораздо дольше.

А потом он водил губами по коже, нежно, невесомо, в какой-то момент развернулся и осторожно потянул Хибари за собой, в сторону кровати. Сел, стащил с него расстегнутые брюки, вскинул взгляд – шальной, пьяный; шепнул, отодвигаясь:  
– Иди сюда.  
Хибари подался вперед, опираясь коленом на кровать. Ему подумалось, что Дино перегибает палку, обращаясь с ним как с фарфоровой куклой, и это скучно, это ужасно предсказуемо, но ничего другого и не стоило ожидать.  
А Дино вдруг дернул его за талию на себя, перекатился, прижимая к кровати, и от этого резкого, молниеносного движения перехватило дыхание, от тяжести и тепла чужого тела, от скольжения ткани, чувствительно задевающей кожу. Дино приподнялся на локтях – руки по обе стороны от головы – и улыбнулся:  
– Видел бы ты себя сейчас.  
– И что бы я увидел?  
– Нууу… – Дино прищурился, задумавшись, а потом сообщил: – Я не могу это описать! Все слова меркнут перед…  
– Моей красотой? – скептически поинтересовался Хибари.  
Дино наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок рта, в щеку, в висок, в кончик носа.  
– Твоим возмущенным выражением лица.  
Хибари вздохнул.  
– Ты раздеваться будешь?  
– Буду, – ответил Дино и снова поцеловал – на этот раз в шею. Спустился ниже, сжал губами сосок, прикусил, легонько потянул – возбуждение, непривычно острое, заставило Хибари вздрогнуть. Провел влажную линию, двигаясь к животу. Пощекотал языком пупок и вдруг сообщил:  
– Почти как с девушками, ничего страшного.  
Почему-то от его слов Хибари стало легко и смешно, ну в самом деле, что за придурок этот Дино.  
– Есть небольшая разница, – нравоучительно ответил он  
Дино наконец добрался до трусов, Хибари приподнял бедра, помогая их снять, и охнул – Дино облизал головку, будто вычерчивая раскаленную спираль, сказал задумчиво:  
– Не такая уж и небольшая.  
При виде его лица, его губ, почти касающихся вздрагивающего члена, Хибари почувствовал, что еще немного – и он окончательно потеряет сосредоточенность. Возбуждение плескалось внутри, сжимая горло, заставляя дышать чаще, а Дино, проклятый Дино Каваллоне, еще даже майку свою не снял. Он был похож на ребенка с новой игрушкой, он гладил, целовал, дразнил языком, рисуя на коже невидимые узоры, несмываемые знаки своего присутствия. И время от времени прерывался, чтобы сказать очередную глупость:  
– А вот так тебе нравится?  
Хибари кусал губу, сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать в голос, и выдыхал неразборчиво, хрипло:  
– Нравится, хватит тянуть, давай уже...  
От перевозбуждения его била дрожь, член дергало больно и жарко, он уже ничего не понимал, просто хотел прекратить эту пытку, и Дино вдруг оказался рядом, без одежды, провел пальцами между ягодиц – Хибари толкнулся навстречу пальцам и вскрикнул.  
– О господи, – сказал Дино. – Я так тебя люблю, как же теперь без тебя.  
“Какое еще “люблю”, просто сделай что-нибудь, это невозможно выносить”, – стало неважно, проговорил он это вслух или подумал. Все стало неважно, потому что пальцы сменились членом, Дино двинулся вперед, застонал, раздвинул губы поцелуем, дотянулся до члена, сжал – и снова назад, снова вперед, не отрывая губ.

В раскаленном оранжевом пекле наслаждения Хибари увидел Пламя.

А потом он открыл глаза, удивленно моргнул – лепестки Пламени кружили под потолком, опадали вниз, сияющие, тонкие и теплые.  
– Они сами, – виновато пробормотал Дино, уткнувшись в плечо Хибари, а тот смотрел, как они переливаются и тают, и в голове не было ни единой мысли.

Спустя десять – нет, двенадцать минут Хибари сидел на кровати и тупо смотрел на другого, взрослого Дино Каваллоне.  
Другой Дино обвел взглядом комнату, оглядел Хибари, понимающе хмыкнул.  
– Кинь мне брюки, – помолчав, сказал Хибари. – Рядом с тобой, на стуле.  
Дино кинул; лениво засунул руки в карманы, прислонился к стене. Идеально слегка примятый костюм, несколько прядей выбилось из безупречной укладки. Галстук съехал ровно на два сантиметра влево. Отличный кадр, Дино. Иди, рекламируй гоночные машины. Настаивай на черно-белых снимках – на них будет не так заметно, что ты больше не сияешь.  
– Выглядишь недовольным, – заметил Дино.  
– Что нового в прошлом? – перевел тему Хибари. Встал, надел брюки. Поднял рубашку с пола. Его качнуло, но все уже было в порядке. Или настолько не в порядке, что об этом не стоило и вспоминать.  
– О, это было забавно, – ответил Дино. – Реборн выстрелил в маленького меня какой-то странной пулей, кажется, он сам не ожидал такого эффекта. Я рад был его видеть.  
Хибари бродил по комнате, собирая предметы одежды, и чувствовал на себе взгляд – спокойный, отстраненный взгляд светло-ореховых глаз.  
– Я, собственно, прихватил парочку этих розовых пуль... Кёя, что с тобой?  
Надежда колыхнулась в груди мощно и больно, в одно мгновение Хибари оказался рядом с Дино.  
– Отдай их мне.  
– Без проблем, – улыбнулся Дино. – Только, кажется, они испортились. Вот, смотри.  
Он вытащил из кармана пустые гильзы, по ладони размазалась черная сажа.  
– Ну вот, пиджак испачкал, – вздохнул Дино.  
Хибари закрыл глаза, сжимая кулаки. Досчитал до десяти и услышал:  
– ...Реборн был такой смешной. И чего я его в детстве боялся?  
– Зачем ты пришел? – перебил его Хибари. – Что тебе здесь надо? Какого черта ты лезешь в мои дела?  
Он сгреб рубашку на груди Дино, толкнул к стене; он даже повысил голос.  
– Мне не нужны твои секреты, – ответил Дино и с силой отвел его руку, став вдруг жестким и злым, незнакомым. – К тому же я уже ухожу.  
– Тогда зачем ты приходил? – переспросил Хибари. В его голове все смешалось, какая-то важная мысль не давала покоя, как крошечный острый камень, попавший в обувь.  
– Зачем приходил? – Дино обаятельно улыбнулся и отпустил руку, плавно шагнул к двери. – Приходил... чтобы прийти. Какая тебе разница?  
– Никакой, – ответил Хибари.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, он повязал галстук и надел пиджак. Пригладил волосы – плевать, и так сойдет; вышел из комнаты.  
И уже шагая за порог, вдруг вспомнил: “Мне не нужны твои секреты” – и эту крошечную заминку, невысказанные слова, превратившиеся в злость и разочарование.  
В несколько шагов Хибари пересек комнату, выглянул в окно – Дино подошел к машине, стоявшей во дворе, дотронулся до ручки двери, а потом, помедлив, обернулся.  
Это был он – и тогда, и сейчас.

Хибари быстро шел по коридору. Проклятый Каваллоне! Приходил, чтобы прийти? Чтобы поменяться с собой из прошлого, влюбиться, потрахаться, вернуться со всеми этими воспоминаниями. Чтобы через два года встретить Хибари, через пять – оказаться с ним в одной постели, через восемь – смертельно наскучить друг другу.  
Чтобы через десять лет приехать на виллу Бурроне и разнести сердце Хибари в клочья.  
Из столовой донесся голос Ирие:  
– ...да, что-то типа Базуки, только гораздо лучше.  
– Насколько лучше?  
– Примерно настолько, насколько твой компьютер, Савада-сан, лучше твоего калькулятора. К сожалению, Бьякуран-сан заинтересовался моим изобретением, у меня не было никакой возможности его скрыть; это надо учесть. Жаль, что у нас пока нет определенного плана.  
– Есть, – бросил Хибари с порога.  
Савада повернулся на голос, прохладно улыбнулся.  
– Так рад, что ты уже освободился, Хибари-сан. Где моя десятка?  
Хибари досадливо поморщился.  
– Попрошайка. Ты помнишь себя десять лет назад?  
Глаза Ирие становились все больше, больше и больше – кажется, он понял. Верно, он тоже видел Дино Каваллоне из прошлого.  
Савада помолчал, потом задумчиво ответил:  
– Себя – нет. Зато я помню тебя, Хибари-сан, и ребят, и знаешь... Мне кажется, это хорошая идея.


End file.
